Evolve Wrestling
Evolve Wrestling (estilizada EVOLVE) é uma promoção de wrestling profissional norte-americana, foi fundada em 2009 por Gabe Sapolsky, Sal Hamaoui e Davey Richards. A empresa não possuia títulos até 2013 e seus eventos são feitos ao vivo, transmitidos em pay-per-view via internet e posteriormente lançados em DVDs. Além do próprio fundador Davey Richards outras estrelas das indys americanas já participaram de eventos da empresa como por exemplo: Chris Hero, Claudio Castagnoli, Bryan Danielson, Austin Aries. História Em 2009, Gabe Sapolsky anunciou a criação de uma nova promoção de wrestling que teria uma proposta diferente das concorrentes do gênero. O primeiro evento da empresa foi Evolve 1: Ibushi vs. Richards, que ocorreu no dia 16 de janeiro de 2010 na cidade de Rahway em Nova Jérsei no Rahway Recreational Center. Em 29 de janeiro de 2010, Sapolsky anunciou que Davey Richards não lutaria mais na Evolve devido a ele ter assinado um novo contrato com a Ring of Honor. O conceito de promoção traz a ênfase nas vitórias e derrotas dos lutadores. Os lutadores foram separados em duas divisões: lutadores individuais e equipes . Em 25 de novembro de 2011 a Evolve e Dragon Gate USA anunciaram a unificação das duas promoções. Evoluir e Dragon Gate ainda promoverão eventos separados, porém com a participação dos dos elencos das duas empresas juntos, a Evolve passou a reconhecer o DGUSA Open the Freedom Gate Championship e o DGUSA Open the United Gate Championship como seus títulos principais. Em 2013 a empresa decidiu criar seu próprio título o Evolve Championship. Campeonatos |- !Título !Campeão(s) !Derrotou a !Data da vitória !Local |- |Evolve Championship |Timothy Thatcher |Drew Galloway |10 de julho de 2015 |Ybor City, Florida |- |Evolve Tag Team Championship |A definir | | |Orlando, Florida |- |} Lista de eventos |- !Evento !Data !Local !Tipo |- |Evolve 1: Ibushi vs. Richards |16 de janeiro de 2010 |Rahway, Nova Jérsei | |- |Evolve 2: Hero vs. Hidaka |13 de março de 2010 |Rahway, Nova Jérsei | |- |Evolve 3: Rise or Fall |1 de maio de 2010 |Rahway, Nova Jérsei | |- |Evolve 4: Danielson vs. Fish |23 de julho de 2010 |Union City, Nova Jérsei | |- |Evolve 5: Danielson vs. Sawa |11 de de setembro de 2010 |Rahway, Nova Jérsei | |- |Evolve 6: Aries vs. Taylor |20 de novembro de 2010 |Union City, Nova Jérsei | |- |Evolve 7: Aries vs. Moxley |19 de abril de 2011 |Manhattan, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 8: Style Battle |20 de maio de 2011 |Union City, Nova Jérsei |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 9: Gargano vs. Taylor |26 de julho de 2011 |Manhattan, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 10: A Tribute to The Arena |14 de janeiro de 2012 |Filadélfia, Pensilvânia |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 11: Finlay vs. Callihan |13 de abril de 2012 |Toronto, Ontario |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 12: Fox vs. Callihan |11 de maio de 2012 |Charlotte, Carolina do Norte |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 13: Gargano vs. Fox |12 de maio de 2012 |Concord, Carolina do Norte |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 14: Generico vs. del Sol |28 de junho de 2012 |Ybor City, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 15: Gargano vs. Taylor |29 de junho de 2012 |St. Petersburg, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 16: Style Battle Finals |30 de junho de 2012 |Jacksonville, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 17: Generico vs. Del Sol III |8 de setembro de 2012 |Voorhees, Nova Jérsei |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 18: Gargano vs. Callihan |8 de dezembro de 2012 |Voorhees, Nova Jérsei |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 19 |5 de abril de 2013 |Secaucus, Nova Jérsei |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 20 |30 de maio de 2013 |Orlando, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 21 |1 de junho de 2013 |Jacksonville, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 22 |2 de junho de 2013 |Ybor City, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 23 |21 de setembro de 2013 |Ridgewood, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 24 |22 de setembro de 2013 |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 25 |10 de janeiro de 2014 |Ybor City, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 26 |11 de janeiro de 2014 |Orlando, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 27 |12 de janeiro de 2014 |Jacksonville, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 28 |3 de abril de 2014 |New Orleans, Louisiana |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 29 |9 de maio de 2014 |Queens Boulevard Elmhurst, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 30 |10 de maio de 2014 |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 31 |8 de agosto de 2014 |Ybor City, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 32 |9 de agosto de 2014 |Orlando, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 33 |10 de agosto de 2014 |Jacksonville, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 34 |13 de setembro de 2014 |Elmhurst, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 35 |14 de setembro de 2014 |Brooklyn, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 36 |9 de janeiro de 2015 |Ybor City, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 37 |10 de janeiro de 2015 |Winter Park, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 38 |8 de março de 2015 |Deer Park, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 39 |26 de março de 2015 |San Jose, Califórnia |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 40 |27 de março de 2015 |San Jose, Califórnia |Pay-per-view |- |Mercury Rising (2015) |28 de março de 2015 |San Jose, Califórnia |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 41 |17 de abril de 2015 |Ybor City, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 42 |18 de abril de 2015 |Orlando, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 43 |30 de maio de 2015 |Woodside, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 44 |31 de maio de 2015 |Ronkonkoma, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 45 |10 de julho de 2015 |Ybor City, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 46 |11 de julho de 2015 |Orlando, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 47 |15 de agosto de 2015 |Woodside, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 48 |16 de agosto de 2015 |Deer Park, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 49 |17 de outubro de 2015 |Queens, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 50 |18 de outubro de 2015 |Deer Park, Nova Iorque |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 51 |6 de novembro de 2015 |Ybor City, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 52 |7 de novembro de 2015 |Orlando, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 53 |22 de janeiro de 2016 |Ybor City, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 54 |23 de janeiro de 2016 |Orlando, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |Evolve 55 |24 de janeiro de 2016 |Orlando, Florida |Pay-per-view |- |} Ligações externas *Evolve Wrestling no CAGEMATCH Categoria:Evolve Wrestling Categoria:Promoções de wrestling profissional dos Estados Unidos